Renouveau
by janiejones77
Summary: Le Fléau. La relation de Stu et Fran, avec tous les chamboulements de l'aprèsépidémie.


_14 juillet 1990_

Stu s'était retiré des les bois pas très loin de l'endroit où le groupe campait. Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de ne pas essayer de trouver une maison pour dormir après en avoir visités une vingtaine qui contenaient toutes deux ou trois cadavres.

Lorsque Stu avait rencontré Frannie et Harold, il se rappelait avoir dit au garçon qui croyait qu'il lui volerait Frannie, que ce ne n'était pas du tout dans son intention. Il se souvenait aussi d'avoir dit à Harold que lorsqu'une femme ne voulait pas de vous dans son lit, il restait toujours la veuve poignet.

Et Stu venait de s'en servir justement. Pas parce que Fran ne voulait pas de lui dans son lit. Il croyait qu'elle serait plutôt d'accord. Du moins l'espérait-il. Ils avaient déjà développés une complicité tous les deux et Stu était maintenant follement amoureux de Frannie Goldsmith. Il devinait qu'elle aussi était attirée par lui ; tous les moments qu'elle cherchait à passer seule en sa compagnie le prouvait, mais ne voulant probablement pas blesser Harold, elle gardait quand même une certaine distance.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées (qui se résumait pour l'instant à Frannie comme la majorité du temps) lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna pensant que c'était Glen, mais c'était Fran. Stu rougit violemment en songeant à ce qu'il venait de faire quelques minutes plus tôt et toutes les pensées sensuelles (non soyons francs, des pensées vraiment chaudes) qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit.

« Glen et Harold sont partis essayer de chercher des CB dans la ville voisine » lança t'elle tout en s'asseyant près de lui.

_Très _près de lui. Stu sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont en trouver ? » rétorqua t'il essayant de contrôler les papillons qui se formaient dans son estomac.

Puis soudain, la connection se fit. Un peu tard oui, mais Frannie lui faisait cet effet là. Glen et Harold étaient partis. Donc, Stu et Fran se retrouvaient seuls. Sans doute pour un bon bout de temps.

« Ils devraient trouver quelque chose. Du moins je l'espère » répondit la jeune femme.

Le silence régna un instant et Stu chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire. Puis son regard tomba sur le petit tourne-disque portatif qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Il l'avait déniché dans une maison pas très loin d'ici. Fran s'était emballée la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, disant qu'elle et Harold avaient écoutés quelques disques avant de quitter Ogunquit. En prononçant le nom de sa ville natale, les larmes lui étaient venus aux yeux.

« Tu veux écouter un peu de musique ? » proposa doucement Stu.

Frannie hocha la tête et Stu mit un vieux disque de Ben E. King. Il n'avait jamais été fan de ce chanteur, mais il adorait la chanson _Stand by me, _dont les première notes résonnèrent dans l'air. Un peu nostalgique, surtout dans les circonstances du monde de l'après-grippe, mais qu'importe.

Il jeta un regard à Frannie. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Prend-moi dans tes bras Stu » dit-elle, murmurant presque.

Ravi de pouvoir enfin la tenir contre lui, il s'exécuta et la berça doucement.

« Tu veux danser ? » proposa t'il.

Frannie le regarda étonnée, puis finalement sourit à travers ses larmes.

« D'accord. »

Ils se levèrent et Stu l'enlaça tendrement. Frannie avait la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Ils dansèrent un moment, silencieux, puis Stu demanda presque timidement :

« Ça va ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

Fran leva la tête et le regarda.

« Beaucoup mieux. »

Stu la regarda lui aussi. Puis il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et lui donna un long baiser passionné, auquel Frannie répondit avec avidité.

Rapidement, il se retrouvèrent nus sur la couverture que Stu avait apporté. Il avait été bien inspiré sur ce coup là. S'il avait su que la couverture servirait à leurs ébats à Frannie et à lui…

Malgré le fait qu'il s'était servi de la veuve poignet tout à l'heure, Stu avait encore une formidable érection. Maintenant c'était pour vrai, ce n'était pas dans ses pensées, il était vraiment en train de faire l'amour à Frannie.

Fran avait du mal à croire à sa chance. Elle était amoureuse de Stu, probablement depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait rencontrée. Et elle attendait ce moment depuis le début. C'était merveilleux et elle espérait de tout son cœur que Stu pensait comme elle.

Ils étaient allongés très près l'un de l'autre sur la couverture, encore nus. Il faisait exceptionnellement chaud ce soir là. C'était un bel été. Dommage qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une poignée de survivants pour en profiter.

« Quand Glen et Harold doivent revenir ? » demanda Stu.

« Probablement demain. Ils vont sûrement passer la nuit là-bas. »

« Et Harold a consenti à te laisser toute seule avec moi ? » demanda amèrement Stu.

« Il était tellement excité à propos de cette expédition et du fait qu'on peut communiquer avec les autres survivants, qu'il n'y a sûrement pas pensé une seconde. »

«C'est tant mieux pour moi. »

Frannie lui sourit.

Pour la première fois depuis que Stu lui avait fait l'amour, elle pensa au bébé qu'elle portait. Comment réagirait Stu lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle était enceinte ? Aurait-il l'impression qu'elle avait jouée avec ses sentiments ?

La voix de Stu interrompit ses réflexions.

« Fran ? »

« Oui ? » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il rougit et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile à dire… pour moi en tout cas… Je t'aime Frannie. »

Son cœur fit un bond.

« Je t'aime aussi Stu » répondit-elle doucement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis finalement Fran se décida à parler.

« Mais il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Stu. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

« Je suis enceinte. »

Stu la regarda, ébahi.

« Tu es… »

« Enceinte oui » compléta Fran, angoissée.

Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Elle avait affreusement peur que Stu ne veuille plus d'elle maintenant qu'il savait la vérité.

Non. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer un moment. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement séchée ses larmes, Stu demanda :

« C'est pour quand ? »

« Janvier. »

Stu repensa soudainement à la conversation que Glen et lui avait eu le premier jour, à propos de la race humaine. Glen croyait que les bébés qui naîtraient après l'épidémie avaient toutes les chances d'avoir attrapé la super-grippe.

Stu sentit un vent de panique le submerger. Il avait pu voir que ce bébé était important pour Frannie et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle souffre.

« Tu m'en veux Stu ? » fit Fran d'une petite voix.

« T'en vouloir ? Pourquoi ? » répliqua t'il franchement étonné.

« Parce que je suis enceinte, et qu'on a fait l'amour. Tu dois avoir l'impression que j'ai jouée avec toi… »

« Chut » la coupa Stu.

Pour lui montrer qu'il pensait le contraire, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.


End file.
